A Summer of Sickness
by GrammarGeek
Summary: Hermione comes down with a rare disease right after her 7th year called Sordidcoccous poufemime. She stays with Remus who takes care of her. Soon, he starts thinking of her as more than just a student he's caring for. My first FanFic. Please Review.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone! This is my beautiful Hermione/Remus story. I hope you like it!**

**Disclaimer: This beautiful world of Fiction doesn't belong to me. It belongs to the great Empress Joanne Kathleen Rowling.**

It was a bright, sunny day in June. Exams were over, and everyone was outside enjoying the weather. Hermione was up in the stands reading a book about Lethifolds and watching Ron and Harry practice Quidditch.

_Hmmmm…_ she thought reading a passage in her book, _this doesn't make sense. I think I'll go ask Professor Lupin about it._

She signaled to the guys that she was headed down the stairs of the stands. Once on the stairs, she felt a bit dizzy.

She stood up with her book and headed down the stairs of the stands. Once on the stairs, she felt a bit dizzy.

_Hmmm… probably because I was trying to read and watch the boys at the same time. No matter, I'm fine now, she_ thought as she steadied herself on the stairs.

She kept going and made it up to Professor Lupin's room in the castle.

"Miss. Granger! What a nice Surprise!" said Professor Lupin.

"Hi, Professor! I was hoping you could help me."

"Sure, what do you need?"

"I was reading…reading-" Hermione started feeling woozy again.

"Miss. Granger, are you feel-Oh!"

Hermione slumped to the floor.

Remus

"Miss. Granger, are you feel- Oh!" I said as Miss. Granger fell to the floor with a thud. I dropped to my knees and prodded her gently, but she had passed out. I quickly picked her up and trotted her down to the Infirmary.

Hermione

"Mmmmm…" I grumbled unhappily. I opened my eyes and found myself in the Infirmary. I tried to sit up, but Madam Pomfrey bustled over and pushed my shoulders back on the bed.

I felt a dull ache all over and decided to go back to bed, but Madam Pomfrey handed me a goblet of potion to down.

I put my hand out to grab it and screamed. My hand was covered in boils that were spewing out disgusting puss.

Madam Pomfrey jumped, "It's alright; you have a rare disease called _Sordidcoccous poufemime_. It can be easily fixed, but I'm afraid it takes a while to cure. Drink this potion. It'll help with the pain." Madam Pomfrey slowly tipped the goblet's contents into my mouth.

I nodded dumbly and drank the liquid. _Sordidcoccous poufemime_ takes 2 months to cure fully.

_This isn't going to be fun,_ I thought before drifting off into a calming sleep.

**Hey guys! Hoped you liked the first chapter! Reviews are much appreciated. The next chapter should be up soon. Sorry if this chapter is short. I split it in half because I decided this was a good stopping place. Love you all!**

**-Grammar Geek**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey everybody! Sorry about last chapter. I noticed that when I did the cool thing for POV changes, it didn't show up. It just looked like the character's name in the middle of no where. I'll do something different. Here's chapter two. Hope you like it. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter…or-or…Remmy Poo starts sobbing.**

When I woke up again, Remus and Dumbledore were looking down at me. Remus had his hand on my trunk, and I realized that all of the kids were probably on the train ride home.

"Good Morning, Miss. Granger," said Dumbledore, "I'm guessing you're probably realized by now that all of your fellow classmates have gone home. We would send you home, but your parents, being muggles, might have trouble taking care of you, so Remus has decided to care for you this summer. Your parents' only request is that you write to them and stay with them during next winter break. Well, I have important business to get to. I'll leave you with Remus. Have a good summer!" And with that he walked out the door.

"You ready to leave?" Professor Lupin asked.

"Yes, where are we staying at?" Hermione inquired.

"My house in Leeds."

"How will we get there? Portkey?"

"Sorry, no. By broom, I'm afraid. If you would just let me get you outside-" said Remus.

Remus picked her up and carried her outside. It was late in the day but still very warm outside. Remus seated Hermione on the broomstick in front of himself (the trunk was levitated and being pulled behind them.) and kicked off.

Hermione instantly scooted back closer to Remus who gripped her tightly and flew out of Hogsmeade.

RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR Remus RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR

I picked up Miss. Granger. Her once clear, beautiful face was pockmarked with disgusting boils. She was light – lighter than I though she would be. I looked down at her beautiful eyes glittering up at me. My eyes slid down to look at her body through her nightgown (I'm a perv. Poor Sirius is lucky that he didn't have to see me perving on my student.) She was petite and shapely (she was made up of 3 triangles and a trapezoid). My eyes went up to look at her chest (it wasn't nearly as nice as Woodwind Man's chest. Woodwind man took a breath every 2 measures. I can do better than that!). _She's got nice boobilies…NO!_ I sighed inwardly; this was going to be hard (like my…WAND! Hahahahaha!). I was going to have a beautiful, young woman in my house sleeping in my bed.

I gently sat her down on the broomstick and settled myself behind her. I kicked (her TeeHee) off the ground and felt her scoot back.

"Ummm…Remus?" Miss Granger (she will be Mrs. Lupin) asked.

"Yes, Love?"

HHHHHHHHH Hermione HHHHHHHHHHHH

_Love? O.K. Maybe you've had a bit too much Firewhisky._

RRRRRRRRRR Remus RRRRRRRRRRRRRRR

"Call me Hermione the Princess whom I love to bits. Ummm… what are we going to do during the full moon? Besides Wolfish Sex." 

"You can call me Sexy Wolfish Beast whom I'd like to fuck endlessly. Well, Sevvy will drop by a few days before with the Wolfsbane Potion. It will make me safe. Do you trust me enough to let me stay in the same room with you as a wolf?"

"Yes, but I'd prefer it if you didn't take the Wolfsbane Potion."

We went along in a comfortable silence after that until we finally stopped in the wood around my house. I picked her up and saw that she was asleep. I smiled and brought her up to my bedroom.

I layed Hermione the Princess whom I love to bits ( Tee Hee! I layed Hermione!) down on my bed and found a large cauldron full of potion on the nightstand. There was a note beside it; it read:

**_Hello Remus!_**

_**I hope you got back alright. This is Hermione's potion. You need to rub it on her boils.**_

**_Good Luck! I know you'll do just fine, Remus._**

_**Yours Truly,**_

_**Albus Dumbledore**_

_Rub it on her…everywhere? _I gulped and scooped out some of the stuff. I rubbed it carefully on her face, arms, and legs Everywhere_. I must put it everywhere._ I slowly lifted up her nightgown and smeared the stuff up her stomach and on her** Boobalies!** I then became pervish and rubbed her nipples. Her eyes flew open.

HHHHHHHHHHHH Hermione HHHHHHHHHHH

Remus is teasing my boobalies? Alright.

RRRRRRRRRRRRRR Remus RRRRRRRRRRRR

"Oh, Hermione! Sorry to wake you. I was just applying your medicine," I said gesturing to the cauldron.

"That's alright. I'm really hungry. Is dinner anytime soon?"

"Oh-yes. I'll go start on it now. I'll be up in about 30 minutes with it." I quickly strode out of the room. Dinner would only take me about 5 minutes; I needed those other 25 minutes to appease my manhood that was becoming increasingly noticeable.

HHHHHHHHHH Hermione HHHHHHHHHH

_Since when does it take a wizard 30 minutes to cook food?_ Hermione thought before sinking into a dream.

"Hermione…"

"Merlin, REMUS! Oh God!"

"Hermione?"

"Remus…I need you now!"

"Erm…"

Hermione then woke up to Remus who flipped on a CD player which started playing "Sexy Back" while Remus stripped for Hermione who was popping boils to the beat. Then, they had hot monkey sex until Severus came to drop off the flask of Wolfsbane Potion. They invited him to join them, and they had a threesome.

The End

**Hey! Did you like it? I bet you didn't. Sorry. I got really sick of this story. I decided I'm probably going to dedicate myself to writing random One Shots with weird pairings. So, yeah. Please review with whatever your beautiful feelings were! Please tell all of your friends to read this during Math class! Love you all! **

– **GrammarGeek**


End file.
